Envious
by Animegod 197
Summary: Billy wants to have a relationship like the one Tommy and Kimberly share. In particular, he wants a relationship with a certain Yellow Ranger, but doesn't think she would be interested in him. Will she prove him wrong or will he move on to someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers and writers. This is my first Power Rangers story, but surprisingly, it's not a Tomberly story (considering I'm a big fan of that couple). I feel like Billy/Trini doesn't get enough love and I wanted to write a story for them (since I ship them too), so here it is. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own no part of the Power Rangers franchise.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny afternoon in Angel Grove and the Power Rangers were having a basketball game in the park. Tommy, Jason and Kimberly were on one team while Billy, Trini and Zack were on the other team. The score was nine to six. Jason had the ball and was dribbling it, looking for an opening. Zack was in front of his team's goal. Jason passed the ball to Kimberly, who went for the opposing team's goal. Billy got in front of her, trying to block her way.

As she tried to move around him, Kimberly's eyes darted around looking for either Jason or Tommy. Seeing that Tommy was behind Billy, she threw the ball over the Blue Ranger's head and Tommy caught it. He moved quickly and threw the ball at the other team's goal, but Zack jumped up and knocked the ball down.

"Trini, get the ball!" Zack called out.

The young woman was already moving and she got the ball in her possession quickly. She dribbled the ball, dodging Tommy and weaving past Kimberly. Jason was her last obstacle. Seeing that she couldn't get past him, she looked and saw Billy coming toward her.

"Billy, heads up!"

She threw the ball to him and he immediately took the shot. Caught off guard, Jason couldn't manage to block the ball and Billy scored a goal.

"Nine to seven," Zack said.

"That was a great shot Billy," Trini said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said, smiling wide.

"Alright, it's your ball," Jason said.

Billy tried to go for the other team's goal immediately, but Tommy knocked the ball out of his hand with little effort. He moved quickly, bypassing Trini. Billy ran after him but Kimberly blocked his way. Trini went after him as well but wasn't fast enough before Tommy got around Zack and delivered a slam dunk, winning the game.

"Well, I foresaw this outcome from the beginning. Jason and Tommy on the same team are unbeatable." Billy said.

"Don't be discouraged, Billy. You did well," Trini said.

"Yeah. You, Trini and Zack make a good team too," Jason said.

Kimberly went up to Tommy and kissed his cheek. "That was an awesome slam dunk," she said with a big smile.

"Thanks Kim."

She intertwined her fingers with his. "Let's go on the swings."

"Sure."

They walked off the court and the rest of the team looked at them with smiles on their faces. Billy's smile was a sad one. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was envious of what the Green and Pink Ranger shared. It would be great to have a beautiful girl on his arm who thought the world of him, but his bookish appearance and designation as one of the geeks in school made the chances of that happening smaller than the chances of a mile-wide asteroid hitting Earth. His smile turned into a frown.

"Hey Billy, you okay?" Zack asked, noticing his friend's glum expression.

He got startled out of his thoughts and put on a fake smile. "I'm fine Zack."

"You sure man?"

"Yes, there's nothing wrong. I think I'll go home. There's an invention I need to continue work on."

"Alright, I guess we'll see you later," Jason said.

As Billy walked away, the others looked after him with worry on their faces.

"Do you really think he's okay?" Jason asked.

"No. Something seemed to be bothering him," Trini said.

"Maybe you should go talk to him. You're the only one who can translate his techno-speak," Zack said.

"I think I will."

* * *

Billy was jogging toward the entrance to the park. His excuse about working on an invention was a lie, and the rangers probably knew that, but he didn't want to burden them with his girl problems. Especially Trini. Especially since she was the object of a (unbeknownst to his friends) rather large crush on his part and talking about wanting a girlfriend with her would be incredibly awkward.

As he ran, he glanced over and saw Tommy pushing Kimberly on the swings. He stopped and watched intently. Fortunately, he was far enough away from them that they didn't notice. Kimberly laughed as Tommy pushed her. Billy heard her ask him to push her higher and Tommy obliged, sporting a large smile. Billy felt that pang of envy creep up on him again. He would give almost anything to be in their place with Trini as his girlfriend.

_Yeah right, like she would ever go for a weak, nerdy bookworm._

He walked past the scene, unable to look any longer. Suddenly, he heard a voice call his name and the sound of footsteps running toward him. Billy looked back and saw the object of his thoughts come up to him, out of breath.

"Trini?" he asked in disbelief.

Once she caught her breath, she looked at him with concern etched on her face. "Billy, is there something wrong? You looked really down back there."

"Nothing's wrong Trini."

"Billy, please don't lie to me. If there's a problem, you can tell me. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm cognizant of that fact."

As he looked at her worried face, he felt the urge to tell her the truth, no matter how embarrassing it might be.

"Billy?"

"Trini, have you ever entertained the prospect of having a romantic partner?"

"Have I ever thought of having a boyfriend?" she asked. "Yes, the idea has crossed my mind. Why?"

"The idea has occupied my thoughts frequently over the last few weeks and observing the relationship between Tommy and Kimberly has only increased that desire."

Trini nodded. "What Tommy and Kim have is very nice. I can understand why you'd want something similar."

"Yes, but the probability of any girl considering me as a suitable romantic interest is astronomically small," Billy said, his crestfallen expression returning.

"What? Billy, that's not true. Why would you think that?"

"My physical strength is comparatively minor to the rest of the rangers' and even against the average male student in Angel Grove High. In addition, my appearance is unappealing and my prodigious knowledge of scientific subjects is not considered cool by the social authorities within the school."

"So let me get this straight. You think a girl wouldn't want you because you're weak, ugly, and uncool?"

"Essentially."

"Billy, that's ridiculous. First of all, you may not be all that strong physically, but physical strength is not a prerequisite for being a boyfriend. Second, you are not ugly. In fact, I think you're quite cute."

Billy blushed. "You do?"

"Yeah. Third, you don't have to be cool to be a good, honorable person. In fact, a lot of cool kids aren't very nice people. Most girls look at who a guy is on the inside before deciding whether or not he's boyfriend material. And your intelligence is one of the best things about you. It's what makes you an essential part of the Power Rangers."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Billy, you are a smart, sweet, righteous, caring person and would make an excellent boyfriend. And if the girls at school can't see that, then they don't deserve you."

Billy took in all that Trini had said and smiled. "Thanks Trini. I can only hope I can find a girl as wonderful as you."

Trini smiled as well. "Maybe she's closer than you think."

She kissed him on the cheek before turning and going back toward the basketball court. Billy stared after her, his face one of shock. As he felt the place where her lips touched his cheek, a blissful smile settled on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter.

* * *

The next morning at school, Billy was uncharacteristically distracted in class. He had been replaying the events in the park repeatedly in his head. Trini had kissed his cheek and told him she thought he was cute. His mind vacillated on whether that meant that she possibly had feelings for him. The logical part of his brain said that they were too different for her to be interested in him and she probably already liked someone. The emotional part of his brain said that Trini's actions suggested that she felt something other than friendship for him. Billy, of course, went with the logical conclusion, though he wanted to believe the emotion driven one.

"Billy?"

He looked up, finally hearing Ms. Applebee calling his name.

"Billy, can you tell me what subject we're studying right now?" she asked.

Billy felt himself sweating. He knew he hadn't been paying attention. "Uh, Advanced Calculus?"

He heard students laughing at his obviously incorrect answer.

"No. It's the history of the American Revolutionary War. Please pay attention, Mr. Cranston."

"Yes ma'am."

His friends glanced at him, some worried, some surprised.

* * *

When the bell rang, Billy went to his locker and the other rangers followed him.

"Yo Billy, what happened back there?" Jason asked.

"Yeah man, you were totally zoned out," Tommy added.

"Certain things have been preoccupying my thought process."

"That means he has a lot on his mind," Trini said quickly.

"Oh. Well Billy, what's bothering you?" Kimberly asked.

"It isn't something that you need be concerned about. What occurred in class was an isolated incident and I will take steps to ensure that it is not repeated."

"Okay, I got the first part, but not the second," Zack said.

"He said that what happened was a one-time thing and he won't let it happen again," Trini said.

"Oh. Okay, but if you ever need to talk, we're here to listen," Kimberly said.

"I know. Thanks Kimberly."

His friends went to their respective lockers. Once he got everything he needed for the next class, Billy closed his locker and was about to leave when a girl he'd never seen before walked up to him. She had wavy auburn hair, blue eyes and was about an inch shorter than him. She was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt over a blue blouse. She was carrying a textbook in her arms.

"Hello, are you Billy Cranston?"

"Yes."

"My name is Christine Moore. I just transferred here from Alabama. I was talking to another student and they informed me that you were the president of the science club. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'd like to join. How do I go about completing that task?"

"Come to our next meeting tomorrow after school and I'll add you to the roster."

"Thank you very much. I'll see you then."

As she walked away, Billy found himself fascinated. It was his understanding that girls weren't interested in science.

* * *

Later that day, Billy met up with the others at the Youth Center.

"Hey Billy," Tommy greeted.

"Hello Tommy."

"Is your mind clearer as compared to this morning?" Trini asked.

"Yes. Something interesting happened today. A new girl came up to me and said that she wished to join the science club."

"Really? What's her name?" Kimberly asked.

"Christine Moore. I must confess that I was rather staggered when she intimated her intentions to me."

"You were what when she did what now?" Zack asked.

"He said he was surprised when she told him what she wanted," Trini said.

"Why were you surprised?" Tommy asked.

"Because from my observation of the females in the school, I had come to the conclusion that science is not an interest that is typical of the gender."

"I think what you're saying is that you thought girls didn't like science," Jason said.

"Precisely."

"I think it's good that you found a girl with interests like your own," Kimberly said before giggling. "She'd make a perfect girlfriend."

"Kim, he just met her. It's a little early to be talking about romance," Tommy said.

"Come on Tommy, don't you think she'd be a good match for him?"

"Maybe, but he should get to know her first."

"She's coming to our next meeting, so I should be able to make a preliminary assessment of her predominant personality traits."

"Okay, I have no idea what that means," Jason said.

"He means he should be able to get a feel for the kind of person she is," Trini said.

"Yes," Billy confirmed.

"Well, tell us how the meeting goes," Kimberly said.

"Okay."

* * *

The next day after school, Billy went to where the Science Club meeting was being held. His three other members were already there. One had spiky black hair sticking straight up, one had curly brown hair and one had blond hair in a bowl cut. All were wearing lab coats.

"Hello everyone. We have a new member to the club that's going to be here soon."

Just as he finished, Christine came in.

"Hi, everyone," she said shyly.

"This is Christine. She'll be joining us. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Gerard," the one with the spiky hair said.

"I'm Eric," said the boy with the curly hair.

"I'm Donovan," the blond said.

"This is a surprise. I thought girls weren't interested in science," Gerard said.

"Most girls aren't, but I've always been somewhat of an oddball."

"So, tell us what particular field of science is of interest to you," Donovan said.

"Right now, my focus is on geothermal energy."

"Really? Why geothermal energy?" Billy asked.

"Well, what I really want to do is open up a therapy clinic and spa. Since there are no hot springs in Angel Grove, I'm trying to create an artificial one."

"That's quite the undertaking," Eric said.

"Yes, and so far, I've had no luck."

"Perhaps I could assist you," Billy said.

"Really? That would be most fortuitous," Christine said with a smile.

After the meeting was over and Billy was about to leave, Christine walked up to him.

"Billy, I understand that we've only made each other's acquaintance very recently, but as a show of gratitude for offering your services to the furthering of my project, would you be receptive to the proposal of going to the aquarium with me this weekend?"

Billy was taken aback by her request and didn't answer right away. He recalled Kimberly's words that she would be a good match for him due to their similarities. And she seemed to be a good person.

_Perhaps this outing will help me to measure her potential as a romantic partner. And it would be rude to refuse since she only wants to thank me._

"Yes, I believe I would enjoy that activity."

Christine smiled at him before leaving the room.

* * *

Billy went to the Youth Center to see if any of the rangers were still there. He saw Kimberly and Tommy and went over to them.

"Hi Billy," Kimberly said.

"What's up?" Tommy asked.

"I was simply checking to see if any of the other rangers were here."

Billy noticed that Kimberly was wearing different clothes than when he saw her in the morning. She had on a white tank top with a pink vest over it that was buttoned up and a white blouse that went down to her knees.

"Kimberly, you're dressed in a more formal manner than usual. Is there a particular reason why?" he asked.

"Tommy and I are going out after we leave here" she said with a smile.

"Where to?"

"We're going on a picnic down by the lake," she answered. "Oh by the way, how did Science Club go?"

"It went very well. Christine gets along easily with the other members. On that subject, Christine and I are going to the aquarium this weekend."

Kimberly squealed and beamed at Billy. "I knew you two would be perfect for each other! One day and you're already going out on a date!"

"It's not a date Kimberly. She simply wants to take me somewhere as a show of gratitude for offering to help her with a project."

Kimberly's expression deflated slightly, but she perked back up quickly. "Well, it's still nice. Who knows, maybe this will lead to something more. I still say she's a good match for you."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review.

* * *

Trini was getting ready for bed when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up and saw Kimberly's name and number on the caller ID.

"Hi Kimberly. What's going on?"

"Trini, I've been calling all the other rangers telling them the news. Billy has a date! It's with the new girl, Christine."

Trini's eyes widened in surprise. _Christine? But he just met her yesterday._

"Isn't it great? Our little Billy is growing up," Kimberly said.

"Uh, sure. I hope the date goes well."

"Oh me too. He's finally found someone that he's compatible with."

"Well, goodnight Kim. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up without waiting for Kimberly's response. She had a lot going on in her mind.

_Billy's going out with a girl he barely knows. That just doesn't sound like him. Maybe Kim misunderstood. She does tend to exaggerate things when she gets excited._

For some reason, Trini found it more comforting to believe that Kim was mistaken than that Billy was really dating a girl that none of them knew.

_If he really does like this girl, I should be happy for him. He said that he was looking for someone to be with. So why do I feel disappointed?_

In her heart, she already knew the answer. She wanted that "someone" to be her and had tried to communicate that through her conversation with Billy.

_I guess he didn't pick up on it._

She got into bed and lay down, eventually settling into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

On the day of their outing, after school, Christine went home and changed into a red short-sleeved shirt and a black blouse that went to just above her ankles before driving down to the aquarium. She and Billy had agreed to meet there at 4:30. Once she got there, she checked her watch. It read 4:20. She got out of her car and went inside.

Christine paid the admission fee for both of them. As she waited, she realized that she had partially lied to Billy. She _did _want to thank him for helping her out with her hot spring project, but she also fancied that this excursion _was _a date, in her mind at least. Something about Billy attracted her. His intelligence was certainly a draw, but Christine could tell that he was also a caring person. She wanted to get to know him better.

When Billy walked through the door, Christine checked her watch again. It read 4:25.

_I expected him to come early. He's punctual. That's another thing we have in common._

"I've already paid for our admission so we can just go straight to the aquarium," she said.

"Oh. Thank you Christine. That's very generous of you. By the way, you look very nice."

Christine blushed. "Thank you."

They walked through the right double and saw a giant cylindrical dome that extended all the way down the hallway. Water surrounded them on both sides and above them. As they walked, they saw plankton, small to large fish of all kinds and occasionally dolphins.

"This is amazing," Billy said.

"Yes, it's remarkable that humans are able to create artificial ecosystems for these animals."

They continued down the hall and went into the next room. The sign near the door told them that they were in the semiaquatic exhibit. They went to the first pool, which housed tadpoles and frogs.

"I hope that the people here make sure the animals are treated well. I've heard that putting animals, especially large ones, in captivity for long periods of time, is detrimental to their mental health," Christine said.

"I'm sure the workers do their best to give the animals a comfortable existence here," Billy said.

They moved to the exhibit for the otters.

"I've always harbored an affection for animals and I hate to see them mistreated."

"Well, if I was ever made aware of any maltreatment, I would do my best to put a stop to it."

Christine gave him a look of surprise. "You would? Really?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. My friends and I care about animals as well and in fact, we do volunteer work at animal shelters."

Catherine smiled. _I was right. He is a caring person._

As they moved to the beaver exhibit, Billy was evaluating what he'd learned about Christine so far.

_She seems to be a compassionate individual and is certainly physically attractive. She's intelligent and forthcoming. Based on these factors, I believe that Kimberly's assessment of her as a compatible partner was correct._

They continued through the aquarium and came upon an exhibit that housed sharks and orcas.

"I do not envy whoever has the job of feeding those sharks. I would be too afraid to lose fingers or a hand," Christine said.

"Humans are not part of a shark's regular diet, and I doubt the workers would feed carnivores out of their hand," Billy said.

"Yes, you're most likely correct. I feel foolish for not realizing that myself."

"Don't feel badly. As humans, we all are conditioned to fear certain things. Sharks are just one of many. I myself have a fear of the water."

"Why?"

"It's more of a fear of drowning since I lack the ability to swim."

"I see."

After spending an hour there, Billy and Christine left the aquarium.

"Did you have a good time?" Christine asked as she walked to her car.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome."

* * *

When Billy got home, he went to his room and laid on his bed, contemplating his outing with Christine. While he did feel that she was a good "match" as Kimberly would say, when he was going over her qualities, a distinctly different voice in his head was offering counterpoints and they all involved Trini.

Christine was compassionate. **"**_**So is Trini."**_ the voice would say.

Christine was pretty. _**"But Trini is prettier."**_

Christine was very intelligent. _**"And Trini's not? She's the only one who can understand your technobabble and put it into simpler language."**_

All those things were true (although the part about beauty was just his personal opinion), but he didn't understand why such thoughts popped into his mind. Trini and Christine were different people. One shouldn't have had anything to do with the other.

_I suppose I shouldn't dwell on it. I'm sure I was only thinking of Trini because the topic of romance has been on my mind lately and I have a crush on her._

* * *

On Monday morning at school, Kimberly came up to Billy with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Good morning, Kimberly," he said.

"Morning Billy. So, how did your date with Christine go?" she asked.

"As I said before, it was not a date. As to whether or not the experience was pleasurable, I can answer in the affirmative."

"Good."

Tommy came over and tapped Kimberly's shoulder. "We need to get to class Kim."

"Alright Tommy. Are you coming Billy?"

"Yes," he said before following his friends down the hall.

Unbeknownst to any of them, someone was listening in on the exchange. Trini's locker was close to Kimberly's and she heard the short conversation. She was more than a little relieved when Billy confirmed her hope that the outing Kim told her about wasn't a date. She could rest easy, at least for now.

* * *

Later that day, the rangers sat together at lunch like always. Kimberly had told the others about Billy's excursion with Christine which Billy was quick to point out was not a date.

"Well Billy, you may not consider it a date, but she might have," Jason said.

"How do you propose I go about deciphering what her thought process was regarding the situation?" Billy asked.

"Did you ask her to go the aquarium or did she ask you?" Zack asked.

"She asked me."

"Did she dress up at all?" he asked.

"She did seem to have on clothing similar to what Kimberly usually wears when she goes out with Tommy," Billy answered.

"Well, it sounds like she thought it was a date," Tommy said. "Do you like her? She seems to like you."

"I did enjoy our time at the aquarium and she seems to be a good person so on that basis, I like her."

"I mean, do you like her in a romantic way?" Tommy said.

_You mean the way I like Trini? Negative._

"Tommy, he doesn't really know her well, so you asking that question is probably pointless. He doesn't know how he feels about her yet," Trini said. "Besides, we don't know her either. Don't you think we should meet this girl?"

"I guess you're right. We should know any girl that Billy is going to be dating."

"We're not dating!" Billy said, his voice raised.

"Okay Billy, we get it," Kimberly said, surprised at the usually meek boy's outburst.

"I agree with Trini too. If she likes you, we should get to know her," Jason said.

"I suppose I could ask her to meet us at the Youth Center," Billy said.

"Good idea," Kimberly said.

* * *

Toward the end of the school day, Billy saw Christine in the hall and caught up with her.

"Christine, I would like you to meet my friends at the Youth Center after school today. Would you be interested?"

"Really? Yes, I'd like that very much," she said.

"Okay. Meet me there in about half an hour."

* * *

Billy arrived at the Youth Center and Christine was waiting for him. They walked in and found the rangers waiting at a table nearby.

"Hello everyone. This is Christine," Billy said. He pointed out each of the rangers by their names.

"Hi," Christine said, waving to everyone.

"So you're Christine. Well, Billy certainly has good taste," Zack said.

Trini shot him a glare. "Zack, that's rude."

"Oh, I don't mind," Christine said.

"So Christine, tell us about yourself," Tommy said.

"Well, as I'm sure Billy has told you, I have a great interest in science. I love animals, I just moved here from Alabama and my parents are both teachers, though their still looking for jobs here. I want to open a therapy clinic and spa when I get older."

"That's very admirable," Jason said.

"What do you think of our little genius Christine?" Kimberly asked playfully.

"Oh, he's very sweet. I can see why you all are friends. You seem to be good people. But enough about me. Tell me about you."

"Well, most of us are into martial arts," Jason said. "I study and teach Karate. Tommy does Karate too."

"I use a style called Hip-Hop Kido. It combines hip-hop dance moves with Karate techniques," Zack said.

"I study and use Kung Fu," Trini said.

"I see. I don't have the physical aptitude for martial arts," Christine said.

"I'm sure you could learn it if you stuck to it," Kimberly said. "I know a couple martial arts moves from watching Jason and Tommy."

"You don't study a martial art?" Christine asked.

"No, I'm a gymnast."

"Oh. I tried gymnastics at my old school, but could never get a sufficient level of mastery over it."

"I could try to teach you what I know."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm afraid I wouldn't have enough time to devote to it. Most of my spare time is spent on a geothermal project I'm working on."

"What is it?" Zack asked.

"I'm trying to create an artificial hot springs for the spa I plan on opening up. Billy has agreed to assist me."

"Speaking of which, we should decide on a destination and time for us to work together," Billy said.

"We can discuss the matter outside."

"I guess we'll see you around then," Tommy said.

"I'm glad to have met you all."

Christine and Billy left and the other rangers huddled around each other.

"What do you think?" Jason asked.

"She seems to be a really sweet girl. Add to that the similarities she shares with Billy and I think they would be good for each other," Tommy said.

"I told you Tommy," Kimberly said.

"Plus, she's a looker and I think they're cute together," Zack said.

"What do you think Trini?" Jason asked.

"I see no reason why they wouldn't make a good couple," she said softly.

"So we're all agreed," Tommy said.

Suddenly, they heard Billy's voice. "What are you all doing?" he asked.

The group quickly got back into sitting positions and put on sheepish smiles.

"Billy! We thought you would've left with Christine," Kimberly said.

"No. She went home. We decided that we would meet at my house after school to work on her hot springs project."

"Well, we were just talking about Christine and we all like her a lot," Zack said.

_Speak for yourself _Trini thought.

"I'm glad," Billy said with a smile.

"And we all think she would make a good girlfriend for you," Kimberly said.

Trini shook her head at her best friend's statement but no one noticed.

"I'm not sure I should rush into a romantic relationship," Billy said.

"We're not telling you to rush but Christine seems to like you so we think you should give her a chance. Spend some more time with her and see where things go," Tommy said.

Billy was silent for a few seconds. Finally, he looked at his friends and gave a small smile. "Thank you for your advice. I will give the relationship some more time."

* * *

As Billy drove home, he thought about what his friends said and more importantly, what one of them didn't say.

_Trini made no objection to my possibly pursuing a romantic relationship with Christine. If she harbored any feelings for me beyond friendship, it would be logical to expect that she would protest the idea of me being with anyone else in a romantic context._

He felt a sense of disappointment that Trini didn't say anything. It only further solidified his belief that she only thought of him as a friend. His thoughts turned to the day that he told Tommy and Kimberly that he was going to the aquarium with Christine. Kimberly had said that she and Tommy were going out and her face glowed with happiness.

_That's the feeling I want to experience. I know I would if I were with Trini, but if I can't have her, being with Christine might be the most desirous alternative._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but life (and other stories) got in the way. But here is the fourth chapter and I'm already working on the fifth. I hope you enjoy it. Read and please review.

* * *

Throughout that week, Billy helped Christine with her hot spring project. They drew up blueprints for the spring and gathered as much information on how they functioned as possible. During that time, Christine made it clear that she liked Billy in more than a friendly way. She would stare at him out of the corner of her eye, brush her hand against his intentionally, and hug him sometimes while thanking him for helping her.

For his part, Billy did sometimes blush when she would hug him or hold his hand and he felt happy when in her presence, but it wasn't the same feeling he got when he was around Trini and as a result, he was still unsure of whether to take the relationship to another level.

Trini never said anything to Billy or anyone else about her feelings regarding the matter, chiefly because she didn't want to come off as irrationally petty and jealous (even though she knew that was exactly how she was acting) and make her friends, especially Billy, think less of her. She knew she had no reason to dislike Christine, other than jealousy and she felt guilty about it. Billy didn't know of her feelings for him so she really had no right to be jealous.

On Friday, Billy caught up with Tommy after the final bell rang for school.

"Hey Billy, what's up?"

"I wanted to inform you that I heeded your advice with regard to Christine. She invited me to the roller skating rink and I accepted. We decided that it's going to be a formal date."

"That's great! But you don't know how to roller skate, do you?"

"Christine said that she would try to instruct me on how to do it."

"Well, I'm happy for you and I'm sure the others will be too."

* * *

After school, Tommy met up with the others at the park.

"Yo Tommy," Zack greeted.

"Hey guys. I've got great news."

"What is it?" Kimberly asked.

"Billy took the next step with Christine and they're going on their first date."

Trini barely stopped herself from gasping out loud and looked at Tommy with a shocked expression.

"Really? That's awesome!" Kimberly said.

"Billy's moving pretty fast," Jason said.

"Yeah, he is…" Trini muttered.

"I hope he spills all the juicy details tomorrow!" Kimberly said.

"We're gonna have to congratulate him when we see him again," Zack said.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Tommy asked.

"I brought a Frisbee. We could just toss it around for a while," Kimberly said.

"Sounds good to me," Jason said.

"I can only stay for a little while," Trini said suddenly. "I want to get an early start on my homework."

"Okay Trini," Tommy said.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, Trini left and went home. She said hello to her parents and then went to her room.

"Now Billy and Christine are officially dating. I should've said something! It's not like I HAD to bring up Christine. I could've just told Billy I liked him. Now if I say anything, it'll look like I want to come between them. What am I supposed to do?"

Trini gave a heavy sigh.

"I wonder if I should talk to Kim. She might understand what I'm going through since she has a boyfriend. But I can't let her know that I'm talking about Billy and she's not going to buy the 'I have this friend' card."

Trini thought of a plan on how to talk to Kimberly for several minutes. Once she had one, she smiled.

"I'll call her tonight."

* * *

Billy had just walked into the living room, back from his date with Christine. He'd had a good time, even though he nearly fell on his face several times. His mother came in and smiled upon seeing her son.

"Hi Billy. How was school?"

"I had a good day," he said.

"Did you stay after school for tutoring?"

"No. I went out with a friend."

"Oh. Did you have a good time?"

"Yes."

"We'll I'll get dinner started since I'm sure you're hungry."

She went into the kitchen and Billy went to his room. Thinking back on his date with Christine, he realized he still was confused as to where his relationship with her stood. He had gone on what was supposed to be a romantic outing but he still thought of her as a friend.

"Maybe Kimberly can help me out. She knows more about the subject of romance than anyone I know. I'm certain she'll have some useful advice."

* * *

Kimberly had changed into her nightgown and was just about to crawl into bed when the phone rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" she asked herself before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim, it's Trini."

"Hey," she said happily.

"Sorry for calling late, but I need to talk to you and I wanted to make sure there would be no distractions."

"What's going on?" she asked, her voice now laced with worry.

"My cousin called me earlier today and told me that she's having boy problems. She likes this guy but he's dating someone else and she doesn't know how to approach him about telling him her feelings or even if she should tell him."

"Sounds like a bummer, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, she asked me for advice on what she should do and I thought I should ask you since you have a boyfriend. I figured you'd have an idea of what to do."

"I see. Well, how long has this boy been dating someone else?"

"Not long, only a couple days," Trini answered.

"And did he seem like he really liked the girl or did your cousin tell you?"

"She said that he seemed to like her but didn't act like he was infatuated."

"Hmm…since it sounds like the feelings aren't that deep yet, I think your cousin still has a chance with this boy."

"Really?" Trini asked, sounding more excited than she meant to.

"Yeah. Does she know him well?"

"Yes. They're friends."

"Okay, here's what you tell your cousin to do. Find the guy she likes and very casually ask him about his relationship with this girl he's dating. Ask him how he feels about her. Gauge his reaction to the questions and how he talks about her. If he's enthusiastic or speaks glowingly of her, then your cousin has a problem. If not, she still has a chance to tell him her feelings. By the way, did your cousin tell you how he refers to this girl? Like, does he call her his girlfriend?"

There was a pause before Trini answered. "She didn't say."

"I see. Well, tell her to ask him because that's important."

"Got it. Thanks Kim."

"No problem. Have a good sleep."

"You too."

Kimberly heard the phone click and then put it back on the receiver. As she got into bed, she looked at a picture on her nightstand. It showed her and Tommy at the park, both smiling with her piggybacking on Tommy and her arms wrapped around his neck. She smiled at the photo before closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys. This is the fifth chapter of the story. I already have an idea of where the sixth chapter's going to go. I hope you enjoy reading it and please review.

* * *

The next day, Billy called Kimberly and asked her to meet him at the Youth Center. When she got there, she found Billy sitting at an empty table.

"Hey Billy," she greeted.

"Hello Kimberly."

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

"It involves Christine."

"Oh, you mean you're new girlfriend?" she asked with a smirk.

"She's not officially my girlfriend," Billy said.

"Why not? You're dating aren't you?"

"Technically yes, but I'm not comfortable calling Christine my girlfriend yet. We've only gone out on one date. Besides that, I'm not quite sure how I feel about her which is what I wanted to speak with you about."

"What do you mean you're not sure?"

"I mean I enjoy being with her and she and I are very similar personalities and I know that she feels strongly for me."

"So what's the problem?"

"I don't want to give Christine an inaccurate perception as to what I feel about her and since I'm uncertain myself, I suppose my question is this: how do you know when you really like someone?"

Kimberly paused before she answered. "Well, I knew that Tommy liked me was when he rebuilt my float, but the moment I knew he loved me was when we first kissed."

"What was it about the kiss that made you sure?" Billy asked.

Kimberly sighed happily as she recalled the memory. "When his lips touched mine, I could feel his desire, if that makes sense. I knew how much he wanted to do it. I got so many butterflies in my stomach and I felt like I was floating on a cloud of pure joy. It was short but it was amazing."

"If I understand you correctly, you experienced a feeling of warmth in your stomach as well as a feeling of elation and you somehow derived that Tommy had wanted to kiss you for a while from the way it was initiated."

"Uh…yeah. Basically."

"So hypothetically, if I were to kiss Christine and experience these same emotions, it would be an accurate indicator that my feelings for her go beyond friendship."

"Definitely. But don't do it just spur of the moment. Make sure the moment is right."

"How would I know when the time is right?"

"You'll just know. You'll know when you want to kiss her. If you're unsure if she wants to, ask her permission."

"I'll be certain to do so. Thank you for your advice."

"No problem. Anytime you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

* * *

Later that day, Trini was pacing the floor of her bedroom trying to decide on whether or not to call Billy.

"Come on Trini, you've never been indecisive like this before. What is so hard about picking up the phone and asking Billy to talk to you?"

As she continued to pace, she answered her own question. "It's hard because what if he's busy with something? What if he's out with Christine right now? What if it turns out he actually DOES like her?"

She stopped and looked at the phone, her face set in a look of determination. "Well, you're never going to know unless you actually call him. What's the worst that can happen?"

Her expression deflated as soon as the question left her mouth. "He could reject you and break your heart."

She walked over to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. "Great. Now I'm having conversations with myself. Just pick up the phone and get it over with. Hope for the best, but expect the worst."

Trini walked over to the phone and picked it up. She slowly punched in Billy's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he asked.

She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. "Billy, it's Trini."

"Oh, hello Trini. How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. Um…do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Certainly."

"I heard that you went out on your first date with Christine yesterday. How was it?"

"It was quite enjoyable."

"Where did you go?"

"The roller-skating rink."

"But you don't know how to roller-skate Billy."

"Tommy stated the same thing and I'm still not proficient at it."

"How is Christine's thermal project going?"

"We're still in the process of determining how to simulate the heat source that allows hotsprings to exist."

"I see. I suppose that since you two are officially dating now, that means she's your girlfriend," Trini said, trying to keep the sadness out of her voice.

"Actually Trini, I don't consider Christine my girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Affirmative."

"If she's not your girlfriend…can I ask how you feel about her?"

"I enjoy her company and she and I are very compatible with regard to our interests and intelligence. She's a very sweet person and caring person."

"It sounds like you like her a lot," Trini said softly.

"As a person and as a friend, yes. I'm still uncertain about her prospects as a romantic partner however."

At those words, Trini's expression changed to one of surprise. "Why?"

"Because although I'm sure that her feelings for me go deeper than mere friendship, I can't say that I feel the same way yet."

Trini couldn't help the feeling of hope that rose within her at that moment. "Let me ask you this. You say you know that Christine's feelings for you go deeper than friendship. If you can see that in someone else, you should be able to recognize it in yourself. Have you ever felt about someone the way Christine seems to feel about you?"

She didn't hear Billy answer for a few seconds. When he finally did, his voice was soft. "Yes, I have."

"And you know that you don't have those same feelings for Christine, right?"

"I said I don't yet. I believe I could develop those feelings. Kimberly was correct when she said we would be a good match due to our compatibility."

Trini paused, thinking of a good way to respond. "Well Billy, have you considered that your similarities are the reason why you don't share Christine's feelings?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. She could hear the confusion in his voice.

"Sometimes when people share too many things in common, there's not enough to sustain a lasting relationship because there's no foundation for the relationship to grow. They already know each other's personalities because they're nearly identical and things stagnate. There's compatibility, but no complementarity. The best relationships are those that bring out the best in each person and help each person grow. A relationship between two people who are too similar can't do that, at least in my opinion."

"Well Trini, your observation is a very astute one and it's not one I'd given thought to. I must confess that dealing with these emotions is a new experience for me. You've asked me several questions so now I would like to ask you one. If what you theorize is correct, what kind of person do you think would complement me well?"

Trini knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't be that forthright with him, not yet. "I think it would be someone who understands and appreciates your love of science like Christine, but at the same time, someone who's able to help you better yourself in all areas of your life. For example, you want to become stronger physically, so a girl who could not only encourage you in that pursuit but actually help you achieve it would be great. And you have self-confidence issues so you would need someone who would believe in you and stick up for you."

"Your assessment certainly is logical," Billy said.

Trini debated if she should say what she wanted to say next. Deciding to take a chance, she spoke again. "One more thing Billy. You would need someone who could easily understand your advanced vocabulary and would be able to simplify it."

She was thankful he couldn't see her blushing. Billy was silent for several moments. Trini began to wonder if he had hung up when she heard him answer softly, "I see…"

"Of course, that particular trait isn't a requirement…just something to think about."

"Well, you've definitely given me much to think about. I'm glad we had this conversation."

"So am I. I guess I should let you go now. I'm sure you've got some inventions to work on."

"Alright. Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

Billy hung up the phone and sat down on his bed. Trini had been very specific with the last item on her list of traits for a complementary partner. There was only one person he knew that could translate his scientific jargon into simpler language. Was it possible that she was saying that _she_ would complement him well in a romantic relationship and by extension that she _wanted_ a relationship with him?

"That's the only logical conclusion I can draw. But then she did say that trait was optional."

Billy rubbed his temples in frustration. Either Trini was being deliberately unclear, or he was reading too much into what she said. He decided to withhold judgment on her words until a clearer sign came along.

_Since I'm still dealing with my feelings for Christine and since Trini still didn't raise any objection to my relationship with her, it would be counterproductive to entertain any romantic inclinations on Trini's part right now. I need to settle things with Christine first._


End file.
